


Fanning the Flames

by Lostkitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean knows what he's doing, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/F, F/M, Multi, PWP, Public Sex, Smut, So much smut, Threesome - F/F/M, dom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostkitty/pseuds/Lostkitty
Summary: She and Dean had been flirting, playing a game.  She thought she'd won, but Dean doesn't give up so easily.  PWP





	1. The Game

They had been flirting with each other for months. It wasn’t anything serious, a game, really. They kept trying to one-up each other, get the other to crack first. It was light touches here, a flash of leg there, an obscene amount of innuendo that had Sam gagging pretty much constantly. She and Dean were both flirty by nature anyway, and things had begun to escalate after she moved in to the bunker. It was all in good fun and just a way to relieve some stress. At least it was.

 

Things changed the night that she walked into a bar and saw Dean sitting at a table in the far back. Nothing weird there, except for the high heels barely sticking out from under the table. Holy shit. Dean was getting a blow job right here in the bar.

 

Feeling a little wicked tonight, she decided to, uh, _distract_ him, and walked there to say hello. His eyes were closed, and he looked to be having a good time. Alright then.

 

“Hey, Dean,” she said in her most seductive voice. He snapped his eyes open and flinched a little. “You here alone tonight?” she asked, before he could recover from her intrusion.

 

He cleared his throat. “Um. Yeah. Alone.”

 

She leaned in, making sure that he had a spectacular view down her dress. “Would you like not to be?”

 

He just stared at her uncomprehendingly. “Huh?” he asked, mind apparently too distracted for much coherent thought.

 

“Would you like to not be alone,” she repeated, “with me?” and she grabbed his hand and placed it high on her inner thigh, under the hemline of her dress. He only stared at her as she moved it slowly higher up until it pushed against her wet sex. She had considered underwear but, honestly, she’d been hoping to get laid, so decided against it. By the look of conflicted bliss on Dean’s face, she was extremely glad she did.

 

She moaned as she helped him push one finger into her, and his response was more than she ever could have hoped for. All the sensations, the surprise, must have been just too much for dear old Dean because he _came_ right then and there. She heard a small squeak from under the table and feigned a look of surprise. “Oh, Dean, I’m sorry. Were you _busy?_ ” She smiled a devious sort of smile that conveyed that she’d known exactly what he was doing. “What a shame,” she continued, and pulled his hand out from under her dress.

 

Poor Dean looked so wrecked already. She really should take pity on him. But, alas, that was not in her nature. And oh, she’d so enjoyed winning this game. She might as well do a victory lap. “Maybe next time,” she whispered into his ear. She then took his finger, the finger that had just been inside her, and sucked it into her mouth, maintaining eye contact all the while. If men could have multiple orgasms, she swore he’d be coming again, all over that poor girl under the table.

 

She popped the finger out of her mouth. “I’ll let you get back to it,” she smirked. The look she received was so heated, so intense, she felt herself grow wetter. But she didn’t let her smile falter, and she didn’t show him how he’d affected her. Instead, she blew him a kiss and sashayed out of there, putting just a little extra wiggle in her hips as she did so.

 

\--------------------

 

She walked back into the bunker a few hours later, still relishing her victory. She’d gone to another bar but hadn’t really found anyone worth her time. So she’d gotten a few drinks, played a few rounds of pool (won a few rounds of pool, thank you very much), and decided to call it a night.

 

She was humming to herself, feeling light and loose-limbed. She decided to get some water before bed and dropped her purse off on the table in the library. She’d been so inside her own head that she hadn’t noticed Dean sitting there until he spoke.

 

“You’re back.”

 

She started but got her bearings once she realized who it was. “Yes, I am,” she stated, matter-of-factly. “And so are you.” She leaned across the table, once again, allowing his eyes access to her awesome bosom, and said, conspiratorially, “I thought you’d be dick-deep in that little bar slut by now.”

 

The look he gave her was dark, and so was the laugh he gave her. “Why would I be there when there’s so much fun to be had here, with you?”

 

She meandered over to where he sat and jumped up on the table just in front of him, legs spread just a little. She leaned forward to touch the collar on his shirt. “Mmmmm. You liked that, did you?” God, she was so wet, so turned on by this turn of events. She wanted nothing more than to let Dean fuck her against this table right here and now. But she would take it slow, make him wait, make him work for it.

 

“You know I did,” he responded, sliding his hand up her thigh.

 

She moaned as his hand slid along her cool skin, heading exactly where she needed it to go. “You like that?” he asked, rising from his seat and leaning in close.

 

“You know I do,” she answered, nearly echoing his response from before.

 

Suddenly, without warning, he slammed her shoulders down to the table. Before she could yell out, he shoved a hand over her mouth, holding her wrists firmly in the other. She stared at him with wide eyes, unsure of what exactly was happening. He leaned in close to her ear and spoke quietly but firmly. “You’ve made a mistake, sweetheart. You seem to think that you’re in control here, that you have some sort of power over me, that you’ve _won_ , somehow.” The laugh that came from him made her shiver with anticipation, with need, and with just a healthy touch of fear.

 

“I’m going to give you what you want, what you sauntered over here in your little dress to get. I’m going to make you come so hard and so fast that you will be ruined for all other men. I will have you begging at my door for more. But it will all be on my terms.” She didn’t even think to fight him, his words holding her down more strongly than even his firm grip. All she could do was nod, barely.

 

He smiled then, something predatory. “Good girl,” he whispered, and she closed her eyes, unable to keep them open with the sensations flooding her body.

 

“I’m going to take my hand off your mouth. I want to hear all those beautiful little sounds you’re going to make as you come undone, as I remind you who’s really in charge.” She considered a clever retort, some last-ditch effort to assert some control of the situation, but it was cut off as he moved his hand down her body, skimming over her breasts, just barely teasing her nipple, moving all the way back down to the hem of her skirt. He traced his fingers up her thigh, just grazing her opening, and she wiggled her hips in a desperate attempt for more friction. He hadn’t even touched her, not really, and she was a quivering mess.

 

“Dean,” she whined. “Please.”

 

He smiled again. “Begging is beneath you, sweetheart. How far you’ve fallen.”

 

This was enough to snap her out of it, to remind her that they were playing a game. A game she thought she’d won, but that had apparently only really just gotten started. She tried to pull out of his grasp, but he held her tight. She opened her mouth to argue with him, but the look of pure, dark delight on Dean’s face made her stop.

 

His smile dropped and was replaced with a look of pure intensity. She didn’t know how better to explain it. And then he stopped teasing her. His fingers plunged into her so hard and so deep that she yelled out. He found that spot inside her faster than she could have ever anticipated, and he worked it expertly. He applied his thumb to her clit, and she nearly lost it right then. Dear God, Dean was right. How far she had fallen. Just a little earlier she’d been flying high, thinking she’d beaten him at his own game. Now, his fingers had been in her for less than a minute and her orgasm was fast approaching. His fingers twisted inside her deliciously, his thumb rubbed against her clit perfectly, and she saw stars. She was writhing on the table, pulling uselessly against Dean’s hold on her wrists, crying out in pleasure, feeling the heat of her orgasm approaching faster and faster, when he did _something_ to her clit, and she came so hard it was almost painful. She screamed, her legs spasming against Dean’s hand, still doing such fantastic things inside her, her walls clenching around his fingers. It was the best damn orgasm of her life.

 

Once her breathing began to settle, but before her mind had completely recovered from that _insane_ five minutes, Dean pulled out of her and smirked down at her. He brought his hand to his mouth and sucked on his fingers, humming in appreciation. It was so like what she’d done to him earlier that she knew it was his way of rubbing his victory in her face.

 

She scowled at him, the most she was capable of at that moment. He eyed her debauched form on the table, hair a mess, dress still hiked around her waist, and he smirked. “And to think, that was just my hand.”

 

She groaned as he walked off, leaving her there a ruined mess. “Fuck,” she thought to herself. “How the hell am I going to beat _that_?”


	2. No Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She gets even.

It had been a long night. She couldn’t stop thinking about everything that had happened between her and Dean, what she had done to him, what he had done to her. If she’d been another kind of person, she would have walked away from this. She would have admitted defeat and stored the night’s events away in her mind, only to be brought out again when it was safe, when she was alone with her fingers and her wicked thoughts.

 

But, alas, she was not that kind of person. She was the _get even_ kind of person, the kind who refused to let Dean fucking Winchester have any control over her. He was gorgeous, strong, and apparently extremely talented, but he was still just a man.

 

But how would she outdo what he’d already done? Why, with a late night visit to his room, a silk robe, and nothing underneath.

\-------------------

She stood in front of his door and took a breath before knocking. He called for her to enter, and she did, closing the door behind her.

 

Dean smirked at her from his spot on his bed. Oh, she couldn’t wait to wipe that smug look off his face. But she forced those thoughts to stay off her face, going instead for something more like embarrassed.

 

“What ever could bring you to my room so late at night?” Dean asked, arrogantly.

 

She breathed in. “I waited for Sam to go to bed.”

 

“Did you now?” he asked. “And why is that?”

 

“I came to beg at your door for more,” she answered, repeating the promises he’d made earlier.

 

His grin was manic. “I told you, begging is beneath you.”

 

She swallowed hard.  He was leering at her, waiting for her response, so she dropped the robe to the floor, leaving her completely naked before him. “I don’t care.” His eyes raked over her form lasciviously, and she clenched her thighs together. He noticed, of course.

 

She walked over to the bed, swishing her hips as she did. “I want you, Dean,” she said. “I can’t stop thinking about what you did to me earlier.” She climbed onto the bed and straddled his fully-clothed lap. She whispered into his ear, “I want more.”

 

His hands grabbed her hips hard and she ground herself onto his half-hard erection. He moaned, and she liked that. Still, acting contrite, she continued, “I want you inside me, Dean. I’ll beg if I have to, but _please_ , I want you to make me come like you did earlier.”

 

He rubbed circles on her body with his fingers, enjoying every second of this. “I think we can arrange something.” Cocky bastard.

 

She continued to grind down on him, rocking back and forth, her wetness soaking through his pajama pants. He was rock hard now, and his dick felt so good against her clit. There was nothing fake about the obscene moan she let out. She really did want him, but damned if it would be on his terms.

 

She whispered delicious, filthy things in his ear, all while riding him. He moaned loudly as she told him that she thought of him when she touched herself. His fingers dug painfully into her skin when she told him how much she’d enjoyed being controlled by him earlier.

 

His hands cupped her breasts, thumbs rubbing at her nipples, and she arched into him, moaning his name. He sucked one into his mouth, and she ground even harder onto him, relishing the noises coming from him as she did so.

 

He was close, she could tell. “Sweetheart, stop,” he ordered, looking up at her with lust-blown eyes. She only moaned louder and increased her movements. He was panting, trying to keep himself from coming, trying to change her position so that he could fuck her properly, but she didn’t move, and she didn’t stop.

 

She grabbed his shoulders for leverage and gave him all that she had, crying out her pleasure, how much she wanted him, _begging_ him for more.

 

Suddenly, he tensed, pulling her down onto his lap as hard as he could. He thrust up into her wetness, and he came with a grunt, throwing his head back. She didn’t think she’d ever seen anything sexier.

 

She was desperate for her own release, but there would be time for that later, when she was alone. It wasn’t exactly what she wanted – no, she wanted Dean. But what she did next would make it all worth it.

 

She leaned in close to him, spent from his orgasm, and she said, “Tsk tsk, Dean. You’ve made _such_ a mess.” His eyes snapped open and narrowed on her as she stood up. “I guess you’re not as in control of things as you’d thought.”

 

She picked up her robe and put it on. “Oh,” she said, pausing at the door to smile at him devilishly, “and _that_ was with no hands.” If looks could kill, she would be dead twice-over. She didn’t stay to gloat any longer, worried that Dean would jump up any moment and take his revenge. She casually walked out the door and then hauled ass to her room, locking the door behind her.  She threw herself on her bed and reveled in her victory.

 

She knew she should worry about Dean’s next move, but that was a problem for tomorrow.


	3. A Long Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's turn to play

It had been a week. A long week. A week since their game had seen any action. A week of Dean acting completely fucking casual and _normal_. A week of Dean plotting _something_. It was killing her.

 

Because it had also been a week since she’d had an orgasm. It was all part of Dean’s plan. He kept making sure that she was left unsatisfied, all while saying and doing completely innocent, totally suggestive things.

 

Like this morning. She’d been sitting in a chair in the library, staring off into space, lost in thought, when he approached without her notice. She’d jumped when he touched her shoulders.

 

“You seem tense,” he’d said, voice low and deep, speaking into her ear. He’d massaged her shoulders with his strong hands, and she’d leaned into his touch without meaning to. “What’s the matter? Anything I can help with?”

 

Asshole.

 

Sam, completely oblivious to the game of sexual chicken that they’d been playing, looked over, concerned. “You know, you have seemed a little tense this week. Is something bothering you?”

 

Dean’s hands had been rubbing deliciously at her skin, at her tight muscles. Again, all completely innocent to the outside observer, but to one in the know, meant to extract the most torment from her. But she couldn’t say anything, couldn’t make him stop, not while Sam was watching. It would be suspicious.

 

Dean knew all that. And he’d used it to his advantage all week. All his touches, all his words imbued with the _promise_ of more to come. And so he played his game. And she waited.

 

She could have dealt with all this tension if Dean evil-fucking-mastermind Winchester hadn’t also been denying her any sort of release all week. It was oh so subtle, nothing she could actually call him out on, but she knew that it was all his fault.

 

They’d gone on a hunt, and he’d made sure they all shared a room. He _claimed_ the motel was full, but the empty parking lot suggested he’d been lying. Of course, what excuse would she have for doubting him? So, they all stayed in the same room.

 

Dean took every chance he could to walk around shirtless or to whisper suggestive things in her ear when Sam was looking away. He made sure that every night when she went to bed, she was thinking of him, and that she had no way of relieving the ache between her thighs.

 

Every time she took a shower, there would suspiciously be some sort of interruption before she could do any more than soap herself up.

 

They’d gotten home late last night. He’d made multiple stops all day long, drawing out the drive, ensuring that, by the time they got home, everyone in the car was grumpy and exhausted, and that it was incredibly late.

 

She’d considered it, even then, but within minutes of crawling in bed, Dean had appeared at her door, apparently checking on her (Right, sure). She’d sent him off, and then he’d returned a few minutes later. And then again. And again. She was seriously going to murder him. Finally assured that she was too angry and tired to do anything fun, he left her alone.

 

And now, here she was, standing in the kitchen, groaning into the tile of the counter, absolutely miserable. Sam walked by and saw her. “You ok?” he asked.

 

She looked up. “Peachy,” she answered.

 

He gave her a scrutinizing look, but decided to let it go. “I’m headed out for a bit. Getting some supplies, some groceries. I won’t be too long. Wanna come?”

 

Desperately, actually. Stupid poor choice of words. She smiled. “Thanks, but I think I’ll just stay here. I’m really tired.”

 

“Yeah, what the hell was up with Dean driving yesterday?” he responded. “He never makes that many stops. And I swear, he was even going below the speed limit at one point.”

 

She shrugged. “Dean’s an asshole sometimes.”

 

He laughed. “Truer words were never spoken. Be back soon!” he waved, heading out.

 

She decided to go back to her room. If Dean bothered her, she’d deal with it. If he didn’t, well then…

 

She was walking down the hallway and passed the door to the library. What she saw out of the corner of her eye made her stop in her tracks. She turned and peeked a look inside. There, sitting at the table, seemingly without a care in the world, was Dean.

 

It was what he was doing that had shocked her still. As though he were all alone in the world, he sat there, cock out, stroking it, moaning obscenely. His computer was open, but she couldn’t see what he was watching. Porn, she assumed, based on what he was doing.

 

Did he know she was watching? Was this part of his plan? But how could it be? She licked her lips as she watched him. God, it was amazing. She couldn’t stop looking at him, the way his hand wrapped around his cock and stroked it slowly, bringing himself such pleasure that his head rolled back and he moaned again.

 

She was so wet, her thighs clenched so tight. She moved a step more into the hallway so that he couldn’t see her if he looked up. She leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes, trying to steady herself, her breathing, her trembling thighs.

 

She could hear him still, his moans, his growls and sighs, the steady sound of him pumping his cock up and down. It was too much. She wanted to go in there and straddle him, to feel him deep inside her. She wanted to be the cause of those sounds coming from him.

 

She could picture it all clearly, and yet, she couldn’t move. She wouldn’t. She was too stubborn, and she wouldn’t let him win like this.

 

So she did what she could. Listening closely to the sounds in the other room, making sure that Dean wasn’t about to catch her listening in on him, she reached into her shorts, under her underwear, and she touched herself.

 

She slammed a hand over her mouth to stifle her own moan. It had been a long week, and her body was desperate for release. She rubbed her clit and stroked a finger along her wet folds. She inserted it inside her as best she could in this position. Oh God, she needed more, needed to be filled. She should go back to her room, get her vibrator.

 

But she didn’t. The sounds of Dean pleasuring himself in the other room kept her glued to the wall. She ran her wet fingers over her clit and rubbed furiously. She bucked against her own hand as she brought herself closer, feeling her orgasm rising within her.

 

With a gasp, she came, shaking and clenching, feeling the sweet release she’d been denied all week. She removed her hand from her shorts and stood there another moment, catching her breath. She was about to get moving when Dean suddenly appeared beside her.

 

“Enjoy the show?” he asked, suggestively.

 

Her mind went blank. “I..I…” she stuttered, before clearing her throat. She raised her chin and said, innocently, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

He smiled conspiratorially and leaned in, grabbing her hand. She watched him as he lifted her hand to his mouth and _sucked_ on the fingers that had just been inside her just a minute before. He hummed in pleasure. “I think you do,” he said.

 

She was stunned. She couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, could only watch Dean with wide eyes. He leaned forward placing one hand on the wall next to her head. He lowered her hand to his cock and whispered in her ear. “Now, finish the job.”

 

She moaned as her hand wrapped around his thick length. As though it had a will of its own, it stroked him faster, squeezing and twisting, making Dean thrust into her hand as she pumped him. Her breathing stuttered as she watched him, his eyes closed in concentration, his hips moving in time with her strokes, his pleasured moans escaping as she rubbed the precum sitting on the head of his cock. She was enraptured.

 

Soon enough, his movements and his breathing stuttered, and he came all over her hand, her stomach. He gave himself a moment to collect himself, and then he reached down and tucked himself back into his pants.

 

He smiled at her, and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. “Thanks, sweetheart. I needed that. It’s been a really long week.”

 

And then he was gone, where, she didn’t know, and she didn’t care. She needed to start making her own plans, plot her next move. But first, she needed to head to her room and spend some much needed alone time with her vibrator and her thoughts.


	4. Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure the title says it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I worry about the amount of filth in my brain. Posted earlier than expected thanks to Coffee_and_Cigarettes, and their assurances that there can't be too much smut.
> 
> Also, I was trying hard not to give this girl a name, but I had to since there were two women in the chapter and it kept getting confusing. So, I guess her name is Jenna. *shrug*

Another week had passed, and the game had stalled out again. It was Jenna’s turn to make a move, and she just couldn’t figure out how to one-up what Dean had done. He’d caught her spying on him while he masturbated, and then called her out on pleasuring herself to his moans. She’d be embarrassed if she wasn’t so turned on about the whole thing. And she knew Dean was too.

 

But, again, what could she do? It would be almost impossible to trick him again. He’d be on the lookout for that. And they’d done so much already without cracking, she couldn’t just walk around naked and hope his lust would make him lose all control. It would take subtlety, creativity, and a devious mind. Maybe she could find a way to tie him up, have her way with him, deny him his release. But, again, how do you trick a person into ropes?

 

She thought over all this as she stood at the bar with Dean. Sam had been here earlier, but he’d gotten tired and gone home. Some chick had been hitting on Dean for the past 10 minutes, and Jenna considered leaving them to it. The woman was definitely attractive, but the desperation rolled off her in waves. Apparently, she’d caught her boyfriend cheating and was looking for some revenge sex with someone else. She told Dean that her hotel was right next door. Dean seemed vaguely interested, and he paid her some attention. Why he wasn’t jumping at the opportunity, she didn’t know.

 

Jenna half-listened to their conversation. The woman was now trying to entice Dean with the idea of a threesome. He perked up. “Really?” he asked. “You’d want that?”

 

The woman nodded seductively. “It would serve that asshole right.” The woman took yet another shot. “What do you think?” she asked. “Anyone else here you’d want to join us?”

 

Dean’s grin was huge. “How about her?” he asked, pointing to Jenna. “She’s a freaky girl,” he added, conspiratorially.

 

Oh, what an interesting turn of events. The woman looked her over and nodded, licking her lips. Dean eyed Jenna. “What do you say, Sweetheart? Wanna join us?” His eyes, his tone dared her to turn him down.

 

She considered it for a moment, trying to figure out how to use this to her advantage.  Finally, she shrugged and downed her drink. “Sure,” she said, “let’s go,” and she grabbed the woman’s hand and walked out of the bar, Dean following behind.

 

They arrived at the woman’s hotel room a few minutes later, and Jenna stopped them with a hand up. “Before we do anything,” she started, “I have a rule. Dean,” she said, turning to him, “you can’t touch me without my permission. If you do, I leave. Understand?”

 

Dean regarded her before answering. She assumed he was weighing the opportunities this night presented with the risks if he agreed. He probably thought he could get her to give in because he smiled when he said, “No problem, Sweetheart. I won’t touch you until you tell me to.” Of course, she noticed the way he worded that.

 

She turned to the woman and ran her hand gently along her cheek. “And you,” she leaned in, “will you do what I ask you to?” The woman nodded, eyes wide with anticipation.

 

“Alright, then,” she grinned. “Let’s get started.”

 

She positioned the woman in front of Dean, facing him, and she put herself behind the woman, also facing Dean. “Take off her clothes,” she told Dean.

 

Seeing absolutely no problem with this demand, Dean leaned in and removed the woman’s shirt. As he did so, Jenna removed her own. As he lowered her skirt to the floor, Jenna stepped out of her jeans. Dean smirked, liking this game. He unclasped the woman’s bra as Jenna unclasped her own, and as his hands trailed across the woman’s breasts, Jenna trailed her hands on her own breasts. Dean appeared to stop breathing for a moment, and she smiled. He maintained eye contact with Jenna as he stepped closer to the woman and ran his hands down her body, slowly sliding her panties down her legs. Every move his hands made, so did Jenna’s on her own body.

 

The woman, completely oblivious to the game being played around her, sighed contentedly, moaning when Dean touched her. “Now take his clothes off,” Jenna said, and the woman did, rubbing her hands along his hard muscles as they were exposed. Finally, all three stood there naked.

 

Jenna stepped closer to the woman and turned her so they faced each other. “Remember, Dean,” she warned, “no touching. You can only watch.” Dean nodded and sat down in a chair at the head of the bed, ready to watch the show.

 

Jenna pulled the woman closer to her, pressing their bodies together. She kissed her mouth softly, licking her lips as they opened for her. One hand held the woman’s waist while the other cupped the back of her neck, and she kissed her deeply, tangling her tongue with hers. She ran her hand down her neck, fingers running delicately over her nipples, making her moan. She looked over at Dean and was extremely pleased with his reaction. His dick was hard, his pupils were lust-blown, and his breaths were shallow. She smiled a devilish smile at him before continuing.

 

“Lay down,” she told the woman, and she did. Jenna laid on top of her, fingers trailing over her body. She looked at Dean, and his face was all raw lust. She ghosted her lips over the woman’s nipple, breathing hot air onto it and making her squirm. Dean squirmed too. “What would you like me to do to her?” she asked.

 

Dean grinned wickedly. “Is she wet?” he asked.

 

Jenna reached down to the spot between the woman’s thighs, rubbing a finger along her folds. She then inserted two fingers into her, eliciting a filthy moan from her.  She withdrew her fingers and showed Dean how slick they were. His look was animalistic. “Lick them,” he ordered her. She raised her fingers to her mouth and licked them from bottom to top, then sucked them into her mouth, cleaning them completely. Dean closed his eyes and moaned, readjusting his position on the chair.

 

“I want you to touch yourself,” she told him. He reached down and grabbed his cock, head falling back as he squeezed it. He looked at her through heavy lidded eyes and stroked himself. God, that was a beautiful sight. She groaned and clenched her thighs.

 

“Please her,” he said. She leaned down, putting her head between the woman’s legs and licking a long stripe up her wet folds. The woman arched into her as she circled her clit with her tongue. She pushed two fingers inside her and twisted her fingers expertly, drawing a cry of pleasure out of her. She worked her, teeth, tongue, and fingers, every once in a while glancing up to watch Dean pleasuring himself at the sight before him. She continued until the woman bucked underneath her, clenching around her fingers, and cried out.

 

She moved back up the bed so she could lie face to face with the woman, who looked totally blissed out. She stroked her hair. “Have you ever gone down on a woman?” she asked. The woman shook her head no. Jenna smiled reassuringly. “Would you be willing to try?”

 

The woman nodded and moved down between Jenna’s spread legs. She wasn’t an expert by any means, but she wasn’t bad either, and Jenna moaned as the woman worked her with her tongue. She turned her head to look at Dean, and he met her eyes, watching her intently as she was worked over by another woman. She rubbed her own nipples and gasped in pleasure. Dean never looked away, but only continued touching himself, pumping his cock steadily. Eventually, Jenna pulled the woman’s head up. “I want you to kiss him,” she said.

 

The woman looked over at Dean, still stroking himself, and she sauntered over there, straddling him. He held her hips as she pressed herself against him, kissing him deeply. Dean moaned into her mouth as he tasted Jenna on her tongue, and he deepened the kiss, pulling her body close against his.

 

Jenna laid down against the headboard on the bed. She reached for the woman. “Come here,” she said, and the woman reluctantly left Dean’s lap and headed over to the bed. Jenna opened her legs wide and had the woman sit between them, back pressed into Jenna’s chest. “You too, Dean,” she said, holding out a condom. He put it on and positioned himself at the woman’s entrance, looking to Jenna for confirmation that this is what she was asking. She nodded. “Fuck her, Dean.”

 

He braced one hand on the headboard next to Jenna’s head. He looked down at the woman, who was completely ready for him. Then he looked at Jenna, face only inches away. She reached her hand down and touched herself, moaning.

 

Dean waited for Jenna to look at him. He held eye contact with her and thrust forward then, hard. Both Jenna and the woman cried out. He began rocking into the woman, fucking her earnestly. All the while, Dean’s face was next to Jenna’s neck, and she could feel his hot breath on her as he thrust into the woman sitting between her legs. Despite the circumstances, it felt intimate, and she shivered. He set a fast pace, and she moved her fingers in time with his thrusts. All three were panting, moaning, crying out in pleasure, and soon enough, Dean came inside the woman, bringing her orgasm along with his.

 

Jenna gently got out from behind the woman, still sitting against the headboard, but free from the woman’s weight. She continued to rub circles on her clit as she waited for Dean to catch his breath. He looked up at her, and she smirked, grabbing the back of his head and pulling his hair hard. She pulled his face toward her dripping wet sex and said, “Now, Dean, finish the job,” her words an echo of the ones he’d used to get her to jerk him off.

 

The look on his face was primal. He sat up and readjusted his position, then yanked her legs down toward him. She yelped as she ended up on her back. Dean quickly settled between her legs, raising one leg onto his shoulder as he licked her. She grabbed at the sheets as he pushed two fingers deep into her, teasing her clit with his tongue. God, he was even better with his tongue than his fingers, and that was saying a lot. She looked down at him between her thighs, and he made eye contact, leaning down and licking her sinfully. She moaned and leaned back onto the bed. She’d already been so close to bringing herself to orgasm, and she felt it build again quickly under Dean’s talented manipulations.

 

He worked her fast and relentlessly, not slowing until she came screaming his name, painfully pulling his hair, thighs clenched around his head. Even then, he continued to work her, prolonging her pleasure until she was a writhing, trembling mess.

 

They both collapsed on the bed, letting their breathing even out. She looked over at the woman, who was now sleeping soundly next to them, clearly worn out by the night’s activities. She groaned as she stood up, putting her clothes back on. Dean watched her carefully but didn’t say anything.

 

She looked over at him. “You got this?” she asked, pointing to the woman.

 

He looked down at the sleeping woman. “Yeah, I’ll make sure she’s ok.”

 

She nodded. “See you at the bunker, then?” she asked. He nodded, and she left.

 

\--------------------

 

Her thoughts were a jumbled mess as she walked into the kitchen to get a drink. She considered water but then downed a double shot of whiskey. She knew she should think about this, about what she and Dean were doing, but she really didn’t want to tonight. She decided to head off to bed and leave the thinking for the morning. Or never.

 

She was about to leave the kitchen when Dean walked in. He saw her and immediately stalked over to her, shoving her against the wall. She yelled in surprise, but he covered her scream with his mouth. They’d never kissed before, and she found it thoroughly enjoyable, his tongue playing against her own, his lips moving against hers, his hands on her hips, hers on his head, pulling him closer. It was passionate and it was amazing. She found herself arching into him, and he responded with a strong grip on her waist.

 

He pulled back just a little, lips still skimming over hers lightly. “You taste like her,” he said.

 

She smiled. “You taste like me.” He moaned and kissed her again.

 

He pulled back again, further this time, hand heavy on her chest. “No more games,” he said, looking intently at her. “Do you want this?”

 

“Fuck yes, Dean. I want this,” she said, hand moving up inside his shirt. He moaned at the feeling and kissed down her neck, teeth nipping at her pulse point. “I want you,” she whispered, holding him close as he continued to ravage her neck with his mouth.

 

“Do you want me, Dean?” She wanted to hear him say it, wanted him to put the game away so that they could both give in to what they wanted.

 

“Sweetheart,” he said, looking at her, “you have no fucking _idea_ how bad I want you,” he said, mouth and hands roaming over her body again, “how long I’ve wanted you, all the things I want to _do_ to you.” She moaned loudly and reached into his jeans, grabbing his cock and making him moan obscenely.

 

“Dean?” they heard Sam call from the hallway. They both stopped abruptly, her hand still shoved down his pants, his currently cupping her breast under her bra. “Dean, is that you?” He was closer now. They pulled away from each other as quickly as they could, putting some distance between them.

 

Sam walked into the kitchen a second later, looking confused when he saw them both standing there. “Hey, guys. I, uh, I heard a sound, like a scream.”

 

She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “Uh, yeah, that was me,” she laughed. “I was getting a drink when Dean walked in and scared the crap out of me. Sorry about that.”

 

Sam looked down at the empty glass on the counter and relaxed. “Yeah, no problem. I was just concerned.”

 

She knew exactly how she’d forgotten that Sam was in the bunker, but still couldn’t believe that they’d been about to fuck each other crazy in the kitchen with Sam there. If that small yell had gotten him out of bed, she couldn’t imagine what he would have walked into a few minutes later.

 

“Yeah, sorry to wake you. I forgot how light a sleeper you are,” she said, aiming the comment at Dean. He picked up the hint and nodded. This would have to wait. “Um, alright, so I guess I’m going to bed. See you both in the morning?” They all said goodnight, and she ran off to her room. She threw herself onto the bed, breathing heavy, thinking of Dean.

 

Fuck.


	5. Fever Pitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Jenna struggle for some alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to finish this, but I hope you like it!

Jenna and Dean couldn’t catch a break. They’d confessed their desire for each other but were interrupted by Sam before they could do anything about it, though not before managing to get all worked up and wanting. After weeks of teasing and playing, she was desperate for release. As she laid in bed that night all wet and awake, all she could think about was finding some time the next day to steal Dean away and fuck him senseless.

 

Unfortunately, the new day brought a new case, and they’d all had to hurry out of town, leaving her plans in ruins. The tension between her and Dean was almost unbearable. They kept eye-fucking each other in the car, and any time Sam looked away, they’d tease each other with small, desperate touches or even straight up grope each other frantically if he left them alone for more than a minute. By the time they’d arrived, their bodies were positively thrumming with pent-up sexual tension.

 

On their last hunt, Dean had tormented her by lying about the motel being full, forcing her to share a room with him. Ironically, this was actually the case this time. There was a convention of some sort in town, and they were lucky to get the room they had. She wanted nothing more than to throw Dean down on the bed and ride him until he screamed her name. But she didn’t think Sam was too interested in being there for that, and so she waited for her opportunity.

 

Speaking of Sam, she was pretty sure she was going to kill him. He’d been cock-blocking the shit out of them since they’d gotten here. He hadn’t left them alone once. They’d even made excuses to leave together, and he’d always insisted on joining them. To call it frustrating would be a massive understatement to her aching cunt.

 

Tonight they were on a stake-out. They were planning on leaving Sam at the motel to do some research, but he said he’d rather get out, so he was in the back seat on his laptop, a pile of books sitting next to him. It was getting late, and they were all getting tired. Nothing had happened for hours, and it looked like they might be here for at least several more. Jenna needed some caffeine, but she found the thermos empty.

 

“How about I go get some coffee from that café we saw down the street?” Sam offered.

 

Dean and Jenna perked up noticeably, eyeing each other as subtly as possible.

 

“Uh, yeah, I could go for some coffee. Jenna?” Dean asked.

 

“Sure, coffee sounds great. Thanks, Sam.” She smiled and hoped that it came across as grateful, rather than impatient and horny as hell.

 

Sam smiled back. “Ok, back in a few. Call me if you need me.”

 

“Will do,” Dean replied.

 

For their part, Dean and Jenna didn’t move until Sam was around a corner. But the second he was out of their line of sight, they pounced on each other like wild animals unleashed. Their mouths fought for dominance, and their hands scrabbled at every piece of flesh they could find.

 

Dean pushed her down onto the seat and unbuttoned her jeans, pulling them down her thighs faster than she thought possible. Before she could react, his fingers were moving furiously inside her, and she was screaming and clawing at the seat for purchase.

 

Dean began to unbutton his own jeans when she stopped him. “Dean, no, not here. Sam will be back any minute. We don’t have time.”

 

Dean groaned. She grabbed his face. “Tomorrow night. When Sam falls asleep, we’ll sneak out, and I will fuck you so hard and so raw that the dirty shit we’ve done over the past few weeks will seem like some tame scene out of a romcom.”

 

Dean’s breath stuttered and then he grinned darkly. “Or, I could fuck you now _and_ later,” and then his fingers were hitting that spot inside her in a way that made her lose all coherent thought.

 

“Fuck!” she cried out, grabbing Dean and pulling him close. She was having a lot of trouble remembering why she was resisting, and she worked to pull his cock out. He moaned when she finally grabbed it, moving her hands steadily along his hard shaft. He sped up his movements inside her, and she matched her strokes to his pace, speeding up as he did until they were both panting and writhing. She looked at Dean, and when she saw how wrecked he was, she found herself coming hard, clenching around his fingers and squeezing his dick, making him groan.

 

She gave herself just a moment to collect herself and then pulled her jeans up and maneuvered the two of them so that Dean was sitting in the seat, and she was between his legs on the floor. She made eye contact and licked one long stripe up his dick, base to tip, his eyes wide as he watched her. As she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, he wound his fingers through her hair and yanked it hard. It only spurred her on more, and she took him in all the way. He bucked into the back of her throat, and she moaned. The vibration caused Dean to moan above her and throw his head back. She flattened her tongue and took him in eagerly, setting a pace that had him gasping for breath. “Shit!” he suddenly exclaimed, pulling her head up.

 

“What?” she asked, annoyed.

 

“Sam’s coming.”

 

She grinned wickedly. “Then that makes two of you,” she said, and she took him deep into her mouth again. She was done playing. She hollowed her cheeks and set a fast pace, stroking him as she sucked. He thrust up into her mouth and pressed her head down onto him as deep as she’d go. Suddenly, he stilled, and she felt his cock pulse inside her mouth as he shot his come deep into her throat. He watched her as she swallowed it all down and licked him clean. His eyes rolled back, and he looked thoroughly satisfied.

 

Jenna got up and glanced out the window. “Shit, Dean, hurry!”

 

He looked out and saw Sam getting close. He shoved his dick back in his jeans, and he and Jenna got back into the spots they’d been in before Sam had left. They worked hard to steady their breathing, and Dean leaned over and straightened her hair for her. She smiled at him.

 

Sam opened the door a minute later and jumped in, handing them both their coffees. “Hey guys, anything exciting happen while I was gone?”

 

Jenna found this hilarious and was overtaken by giggles, making her choke on her coffee. Dean grinned and patted her on the back.

 

Sam looked at her skeptically. “You ok?”

 

She caught her breath and smiled. “Yep, just swallowed the wrong way.”

 

Dean raised his eyebrow at that, and she laughed uncontrollably for a few minutes while Sam looked at her like she’d lost her mind.

 

\---------------

The next night came, and Dean wasn’t at the motel to have sex with. He’d gone out to interview some witnesses to the most recent attack. Sam had gone to the police station and the coroner to get more information, and Jenna stayed back at the motel to do some research. She had hoped desperately that Dean would come back first, but no such luck.

 

The door opened, and she looked up eagerly. Sam walked in, and she tried not to look too disappointed. “Find anything?” she asked.

 

Sam rubbed the back of his head. “Sort of.” He sat down and sighed loudly. “I think it’s a werewolf,” he said, sounding dumbfounded.

 

She furrowed her brow. “But that doesn’t make any sense. It’s the wrong time of the month for that. And it doesn’t fit with the first victim.”

 

Sam shrugged. “I know, but I’m pretty sure.” He proceeded to tell her about what he’d found, and they continued their research well into the night. Dean called at some point, and they gave him the new information. It apparently triggered something for him, and he decided to check something else out.

 

Jenna eventually went to bed, and Sam went down a little while later. She was deeply asleep when Dean finally got back. He looked over at her in her bed and Sam in his, and he quietly walked over to her and crouched down. He put a hand gently over her mouth and her eyes snapped open. He held a finger up to his lips to tell her to be quiet, and she nodded. He removed his hand from her mouth but traced his thumb over her lips, then trailed his hand down under the covers and over the camisole she wore to sleep. She closed her eyes as he reached her stomach and moved his hand under the hem of her shirt, working his way slowly up to her breast, his thumb tickling her nipple. She exhaled silently, and he leaned forward to kiss her.

 

She met his lips and moved her tongue against his, pulling him closer as his fingers danced over her nipple. She arched forward, and he pulled his hand back. She looked up questioningly, and he gestured for them to leave the room. She nodded, and he helped her stand up.

 

She didn’t even bother grabbing her shoes, she just followed Dean to the door, hand still in his as they walked across the room quietly. As they reached the door, she looked back, and Sam still seemed asleep, so they opened the door. As soon as it opened, Sam’s eyes opened against the light from the parking lot, and he raised his hand against it. Jenna and Dean dropped their joined hands as Sam’s eyes seemed to focus.

 

“What’s going on?” he asked, voice gruff with sleep. “Where are you going?”

 

They blanched, both apparently unable to come up with a lie quickly enough. Sam sat up when they didn’t answer right away. Dean cleared his throat. “Oh, um, I was just going to talk to her about what I found out today. She was awake, and you weren’t, so we decided to go outside.”

 

“Yeah,” Jenna continued, “we didn’t want to wake you up.”

 

Sam turned on the light next to his bed and rubbed his eyes. “No, no, I’m good. I want to know what you found.”

 

Dean and Jenna looked at each other and then resigned themselves to another sexless night. Damn, they had been so close. Jenna could still feel the soft press of Dean’s lips against her own, and she ached for him.

 

They sat down, and Dean filled them in on everything he’d learned.

 

\-----------------------

 

Dean’s work had paid off, and they found the werewolf causing all the trouble. Once they’d realized that members of the police station had been acting as accomplices, everything fit together, and they were able to take everyone down pretty easily, between the three of them. Work done, they headed back to the hotel to rest before going home the next day.

 

They all sat down hard, tired from the hunt. Dean looked at Jenna suggestively, and she shrugged. Dean spoke up. “Hey, Sam, how about going and getting us something to eat?”

 

Sam laughed. “Why me?”

 

Jenna tried to help. “Um, if it’s ok, I think I’ll take a shower. I feel gross.” She turned to Sam and gave him her best smile. “I am hungry though. I would _love_ it if you’d grab something.”

 

“Yeah, Sam, why don’t you go get us something from that burger place we saw that had the Bigfoot statue on top? That looked awesome.”

 

Sam balked. “That’s like half an hour away. No way, Dean, you want something that doesn’t deliver, you go get it. I’m exhausted.” He leaned back against the headboard, as though to emphasize his point. “Let’s just order a pizza or something.”

 

Sam picked up his phone and started to do something on it, and as such, missed the anger and annoyance that flashed hotly across Dean’s face. Jenna sighed and decided to take that shower. She got in and let the hot water wash away the day. She thought about pleasuring herself, but she found that she didn’t want her own fingers. She wanted Dean’s hard dick thrusting between her legs. She leaned her head against the cold shower wall, groaning in frustration. With a sigh, she turned off the shower and stepped out. She suddenly realized that she’d forgotten to bring in a new pair of clothes. Stupid brain all distracted by stupid Sam and stupid sexy Dean. She wrapped a towel around her and stepped out into the motel room.

 

Dean looked up and saw her standing there, wet, in nothing but a towel, and his look was feral. It caught her breath.

 

Dean growled, something that hit her deep and in all the right places. He looked over at Sam, still on his phone, and she saw him make a decision. He reached over to the table and grabbed his keys. He then threw them at Sam, who struggled to catch them, not expecting Dean to throw anything at him. “What the hell, man?”

 

Dean didn’t look away from Jenna as he spoke. “Sam, you have ten seconds to get out of here before something happens that you probably don’t want to watch.”

 

Sam looked up uncomprehendingly. Dean lifted his shirt over his head, and Jenna moved back against the wall, clutching her towel closed in her hand. Her eyes were wide, and she couldn’t look away.

 

Sam just sat there, and Dean shrugged. “Suit yourself.” And then he was on her, body pressed hard against hers, mouth moving in a bruising, passionate kiss, hands on her hips, pulling her tight against him. Overcome by the feel of Dean’s firm body, she forgot about Sam. She let go of the towel and wrapped her arms around Dean. He ground his cock into her, and she lifted a leg around his waist. It was then that she heard the door open and close, and they were alone.

 

They leaned back a little, breathing hard, and looked at each other. The towel fell to the floor, and Dean looked down at her naked body. He was staring at her like he wanted to eat her. She tightened her leg around his waist and pulled him closer, rubbing her exposed wet pussy against the front of his jeans. She grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look back up at her. His pupils were wide and lust-blown, and she couldn’t take it a second longer.

 

She lowered her leg and fumbled at his jeans, trying to free the stiff cock she could feel straining against the rough material. Dean took over and tore off his jeans quickly, then stepped back into her, holding her face in his large hands and kissing her in a way that made her legs shake. His cock was pressed deliciously against her stomach, and she moaned. “Dean, fuck me.”

 

He didn’t waste another second. He lifted her legs around his waist and thrust into her hard. Oh, God, after the weeks of foreplay, the feel of him finally inside her was fucking magnificent. His strong arms held her firmly against the wall as he pounded into her fast and deep, leaving her breathless and trembling.

 

“You like that, sweetheart?” he asked. “My cock filling you so fucking deep?”

 

She clawed at his shoulders. Oh, the man knew how to talk dirty. “Fuck, Dean!” she screamed. “Yes!”

 

His pace was intense, and his cock filled her just right, rubbing sinfully against her walls as he thrust into her. Her orgasm came quickly, and she felt it all over. Her legs clenched at his waist, her walls spasming around his dick, still fucking her relentlessly, and she cried out his name, clawing deep lines into his back. Dean came a moment later, her screams pushing him to climax. He shoved himself as deep as possible inside her and groaned loudly as his come filled her. He stood there a minute, head against her shoulder, hot breath tickling her neck. She held on tight, worried that her legs wouldn’t be able to support her if she let go.

 

Dean turned her around and collapsed on top of her on the bed, still embedded inside her. She stroked his hair, and he rubbed her hip affectionately as they both came down. He finally pulled out of her slowly, and the feeling made her cry out. He grinned at her, and she grinned back. He looked down at her body, hands rubbing sensuous circles on her skin. She gasped lightly as his fingers skimmed her breast, and she clutched his head to her as he licked her nipple. She felt him begin to harden again, and her body responded. She had waited so long for this, and she wasn’t done yet. Apparently, Dean felt the same because he didn’t let up until morning.

 

Sam, slow to catch on, but quick to learn, didn’t even try to come back until the next day. And even then, it was only after texting several times and knocking before entering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to go ahead and mark this as complete because I don't really have any further plans for it. But if Dean and Jenna get up to any more excitement, I'll be sure to post. Thanks for the love, everyone!


End file.
